


Le Petit Morte De Merlin

by Gabriels_Mourning



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Le Morte D'Arthur, F/M, Mergana (implied), Season 1 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriels_Mourning/pseuds/Gabriels_Mourning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing things up a bit for the S01Ep13 wherein Merlin is trading his life for Arthurs.  </p><p>Nimueh wants to renegotiate Merlin's bargain for Arthur's life with a counter proposal that has the warlock severely unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Petit Morte De Merlin

Le Mort de Arthur

Rewrite with a twist. 

Season 1 finale with a twist

* * *

 

Thunder pealed across the sky, the dark storm clouds roiling against one another as Merlin sat in the cold of his room.  Lightning flashed at the crack of the clouds collaiding and he breathed deeply.  He waited to die. 

Images of Arthur and Nimueh and Gwen and Morgana, mostly of Morgana crashed through his head like the lightning careening across the sky.  This seemed like his destiny.  There was nothing else to do.  He wondered how it would happen.  He was scared.  Words and people speaking came and went in his mind as he tried to keep his calm. 

 “His life is worth a thousand of mine.”

“The price will be heavy.”

Arthur. Tears came and went on his face and he tried to breathe deeply, keeping calm.  Thunder cracked again and he looked up as a slim figure robed in black opened his door and closed it again.  The lightning flashed and the thunder pealed across the horizon, lighting the room.  Merlin looked at the single candle in his room and stood, facing the black robed figure.

“I’m ready.”  His nerves didn’t betray him, but he despised the fearful waver.  The figure paused, then lifted her slim hands up and pushed the hood off, revealing soft white skin and thick red lips framed in twisted ropes of tightly braided hair the colour of rich stained oak.   Nimueh stared at him with the luscious ripeness of her countenance in her hungry gaze.  He was always thrown out by her.  The way she looked at him was unnerving.  

“I’ve said my goodbyes.  I’m ready.  For Arthur.”  She stared at him and moved past him, very close.  He could smell the rain on her skin, even though she wasn’t wet.  She was delicately feminine, strong and alluring.  He cleared his throat as she watched him with her devastatingly blue eyes, lighter than his by several shades.  Her mouth parted into that sardonic smirk that had destroyed his reasoning in the past.

“You could break the world and heal it again, Merlin.  I told you, we shouldn’t have been enemies.”  Merlin sighed.

“It’s a bit late for that, isn’t it?”  She trailed fingertips up his chest and delicately stepped around the bed. 

“Merlin…  what if it wasn’t?  What if there was something you could give me beyond your life?  What if the life you sacrificed wasn’t your own, but a gift of life, instead?”  Merlin considered that for a moment.

“I don’t understand.”  Nimueh took off her cloak, revealing full breasts in a decadent red dress, slit high in the thigh that glowed white and pale in the dark against his sheets.  Merlin blushed.

“I’m alone.”  She sat on the bed and looked up at him, her eyes evoking liquid fire in his spine.  “I’ve been alone for so long that it’s all I know.  But you…  you could be to me what no one else has been in a dozen lifetimes.  Destiny swirls around you like the whitewash of a storm-swollen river.  I don’t wonder that there isn’t a bit of magic in all that you are.  Soul… and body.”  Merlin sits beside her, staring at her.  She looks up at the storm and puts her hand on his. 

“What are you asking me?  What do you want from me?”  Nimueh looked away, seemingly vulnerable for a moment.  She didn’t meet his eyes and instead looked away.   Merlin reached up to touch her.

“I… I want you… to… to lay with me.”  She finished the rest in a rush and for a moment, Merlin’s hand stopped between them. 

“What?”  Nimueh looked down at her hand, gripping his.  Merlin leaned back, confused. 

“Make a life with me, Merlin.  Create a life within me and offset what would otherwise be lost.”

“You’re serious.”  Her jaw firmed and she nodded, once.

“Yes.”  She didn’t turn away, but he could feel her pulling away from him in preparation.

“You’ve been alone all this time?”  She nodded. 

“I had all but my hate taken away from me.  I want to feel something different than hate, even if it’s only for a night.  That’s my trade, Merlin.  Lie with me, bed me, and I will undo the magic that takes Arthur’s life with the seed you give me.”  Merlin flinched at the matter of fact tone in her voice. 

Her shoulder were bare in the darkness, so close to him.  He could smell the rain scent, but it  belonged to her alone, thick with the scent of the forest. 

“Are you being forced to do this somehow?  You’d take… me?”  She laughed lowly then.  Her smile spread her thick red lips over her teeth.  She seemed more succulent than he could handle, and he found himself wanting to slake his thirst of her.

“You’re not unhandsome, Merlin.  Is it so strange to you that a woman would want to take you abed?”  She looked boldly at him and he nodded with a kind of rueful honesty.  She laughed then, a trilling, beautiful laugh, full of life.  “Come, Merlin.  Do you not think me beautiful?”  Merlin scoffed. 

“Trust me, it’s not that.  You’re almost the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”  Her smile twitched further wide in her amusement.

“Almost?” Her lips widened further.  “Really?”  Merlin looked up, out his window towards Morgana’s room.  He didn’t speak and Nimueh conceded with a dip of her head as she leaned in closer to him, filling his head with her scent.  “Okay.  I can work with almost.”

She slid her hand up his neck and tilted his head down towards her smiling lips and kissed him, slowly at first; not rushing him, but then more passionately, as though her desire were a burst dam.  Merlin responded to the heat in her kissing, and let her push him back down onto the bed.  Her hands moved over him, touching over his skin and feeling his responses.  She was a skilled lover, feeling his body responding when she kissed at him and feeling his uncomfortableness when she slid her fingertips over his nipples. 

Merlin moaned as she put pressure on his body, and she touched a finger to his lips, even as she kissed down his neck, pulling his shirt aside to lick slowly down his collarbones.  She moved it aside and over his head, and leaned back, straddling him.  She slowly unfastened the buttons on her plain dress, pulling it wide as she ran her fingertips down his skinny chest and over his hip bones.  Merlin’s breath steamed in his room and she reached behind, searching for him under his trousers and biting her lip in a smile of satisfaction as she surged up into her grip.  She squeezed and tapped a finger over his soundlessly working lips as she eased up, sliding him inside of her slowly.

Merlin’s jaw clenched and the muscles rippled in his cheeks.  His startled expression brought her fingertips to cradle his face even as she began to move on top of him.  With agonizing slowness, she rocked her hips forwards and back, closing her eyes and moaning softly.  Merlin gasped lowly and surged up again, fighting to not lose control at her slow pace.  Nimueh controlled them, using her body to guide him and offering him her nipples tantalizingly.  She ran her hands into his hair and crooned softly to him as they moved together.  Merlin soon found his rhythm and his hands moved over her back, pushing her dress down about her rolling hips.  Nimueh looked up to the ceiling and gave a low grunt as she felt Merlin’s teeth nip at her breasts possessively.  She pushed him down into the sheets and began to move faster, enjoying the fire in his eyes.  Their breath steamed in the room, and the cold somehow made the heat between them more intense.  The bed was thankfully solid and didn’t squeak, though Merlin did when she broke her rolling hips for a moment to squeeze him between her thighs.

He reached up for her and brought her face down to his again, kissing and sucking at her lips with a softness she wouldn’t have expected given his inexperience.  She gave a low moan against him as she kissed him, and rolled under his body, twisting on the narrow bed and spreading her thighs around his hips again.  Merlin moved against her, pushing her legs up, and she couldn’t help the low hiss as she smiled against him.  Her knees moved up to rub at his ribs and Merlin arched his body into a deep thrust that elicited a deep gasp from her.  Nimueh shuddered against him and urged him on with nips of her teeth against his neck and ear.  His hands spread wide against her shoulders and he surged up, burying himself deeper inside of her.  He moved against her like the breaking seas against the cliffs of her white thighs and Nimueh was suddenly shaking, feeling herself breaking against him and her nails drew blood against him as her fingers clawed back into fists and she gasped.  He kept moving within her, heedless to her pleasure and the pain she caused him as she broke again and again, until he leaned forward and buried his face in her breasts. 

She pretended to not hear his beleaguered moan of Morgana’s name as his teeth gritted and he tensed against her, hot and dark want seeding inside of her with a burst of scalding hot in the cold of the room.  His breathing slowed and she kissed him softly in thanks.  Merlin collapsed against her and she wrapped herself around him.  He fell from her in exhausted weakness and she could feel the ragged movement of his chest against hers.  A rivulet of sweat ran down between her breasts and fell to the bed even as she felt his breathing deepen.  The moonlight shone down into his room as he leaned back and looked at her.  Nimueh smiled softly and shook her head.

“Don’t say anything.  It was… Let’s just leave it as it is.”  For once, Merlin simply nodded and didn’t speak.  She kissed him slowly again.  Her lips were full and thick and she smiled at him.  Merlin kissed her softly and lay back into his bed. 

She didn’t touch him with any more than her fingertips, didn’t seek the warmth of his arms. 

When he woke, she’d be gone, taking his seed with her. 

For just this moment though, his bed held them both. 

For just this moment, he could almost believe things could be different.


End file.
